Suspenders used to support pants or trousers on a person's body are in common use today. There are many types of known suspenders and they typically include a pair of straps which fit over the shoulders of the wearer and ends which attach to the waistband of the pants. The suspenders have a pair of straps extending vertically along the front torso of the wearer for attachment to the front of the pants, and at least one strap on the back of the wearer which also is adapted to be connected to the pants.
Suspenders to hold up socks are also known, although not as common as suspenders used to support pants or trousers. These suspenders typically have bands of elastic which are positioned around the wearer's calves, together with a short strap having a fastener for attachment to the wearer's socks.
The ends of the straps of the suspenders are attached in a number of ways. The straps typically are attached with buttons or clips. As to clips, various types of clips are in use today such as those found in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D614,946 and D619,495.
Many of the known suspenders also have buckles near the ends of the straps in order to adjust the length of the straps. The ends of the straps are slipped through openings in the clips and extended back along the straps to the adjustment buckles. These buckles are unsightly, add bulges to any covering materials, and often are hard to operate.
Suspenders have uses whenever there is a need to hold a flexible material in place. Suspenders also can create smooth and unwrinkled materials which are more aesthetically pleasing.
Items such as bed sheets and other bedding materials are products which are difficult to keep in place or are difficult to maintain with a tight and smooth appearance.